Hello, Bellatrix
by halfbloodprincess725
Summary: Voldemort admits his feelings to Bellatrix, but later confesses that he can't truly love her. Seeing a heartbroken Bella, he tries to mend the wounds that he has inflicted upon her... Based on the song "Hello" by Adele
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this account, and first Harry Potter fanfiction! I don't know why I got the idea, it just came to me during school lol. I love the Bellamort ship and I love the song "Hello" by Adele. So I figured why not combine the two. This is a two-shot, I guess, based on the song. (The first chapter sets the plot, and the second chapter will start the song)**

 _Also I do not own any part of Harry Potter, its characters, or any part of Adele's amazing song. Enjoy!_

A cool sea breeze blew across the body of water. Waves crashed against a large cliff, topped with a cave. The night sky was pitch black with stars dotting the horizons. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of water splashing against something solid.

Suddenly, black smoke plummeted towards the ground. The plume was spiraling and changing direction very quickly. Two figures hit the ground. The taller of the two stood up and brushed his robes clean. He checked his pockets to make sure he still had his belongings and looked around for his partner.

"My Lord!" A woman frantically whispered. "What are we doing here?" She sounded anxious, but she had a tinge of curiosity and anxiety in her voice. The man held up a finger to his mouth to quiet her.

"All in good time, Bellatrix," he coaxed. He started walking down a stone path that led to the mouth of the cave. She followed quickly, like a dog and its owner. Bellatrix shivered out of cold and excitement. She walked with a confident pace, but she stayed far enough away from her master that he had his own space. They entered the cave and reached a large rock wall. "It requires blood." Voldemort said.

"I'm sorry?" Bellatrix didn't hear him. He turned to face her, his red eyes glowing in the night. She backed up from his stare.

"If you wish to enter, the cave requests the blood of the visitor," he said coolly. He turned back around, crossing his arms. Bellatrix stepped forward hurriedly and grabbed a knife that was hiding in her corset.

"My Lord, let me-" She started, eyes wide in lust.

"No," Voldemort demanded. He looked over his shoulder at her shrinking form as she put the knife back into its place. "I'll do it." He extracted his wand from his robes and made a quick slicing motion across his arm. He didn't groan in pain or wince; Voldemort used the end of his wand to collect a drop of blood and let it sink into the rock. After a moment, a loud scraping sound echoed throughout the entrance as a passageway revealed itself. Bellatrix tried to look over her lord's shoulders to see what was ahead.

Voldemort walked forward with an apprehensive Bellatrix behind him.

They reached a large area that had a lake right in the middle. Small stone platforms dotted the dark, murky water, but there was no way to cross. Out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw a boat laying on its side. She started walking over to it, expecting it to be their means of transportation over the body of water, when she heard Voldemort clear his throat.

"Grab my hand," he said, extending his arm out to her.

"I don't understand.." She trailed off. Although she was confused, Bellatrix walked towards Voldemort in a daze.

"Grab my hand," he repeated, this time in a darker tone. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his palm. When their skin made contact, Voldemort paused. He stared at their interlocking grip for a moment then blinked. He looked straight ahead and Bellatrix's vision went black. He was guiding her through the air while they were flying. For whatever reason, Voldemort wanted them to cross the water together, holding hands, instead of flying separately.

Bellatrix landed on a hard surface. She rubbed her temples and looked around. They were in a small hideout of the cave. The stones were carved to look like seats, crystals glistened in the walls, and a faint blue light reflected off the rocks' surface. Bellatrix tenderly traced the outline of Voldemort's fingers on her hand. She became lightheaded at the thought of a slight spark between them.

Voldemort walked to a seat in the cave, but didn't sit down. His shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. He slowly turned around to face Bellatrix. "Bellatrix," he started. He tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord?" Bellatrix's eyes widened in hope. She was ready to do whatever her master would tell her. He simply took his wand out once more and placed it to his head.

"I want you to watch this," He murmured, extracting a fine, silver string from the side of his forehead. Bellatrix tiptoed over to her master, bowing her head. Voldemort brought the wand tip to her own temple and placed it there for a moment. Bellatrix was transported into another world; a world that was comprised purely of memories of Tom Riddle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _A girl no more than 15 years old-with charcoal curls on her head- strode over to another girl of the same age. The black-haired girl ripped her wand from her robes and immediately cast spells that hit the other squarely in the chest. The second girl groaned and doubled over in pain while the first cackled._

 _"That's what you deserve, filthy little mudblood," the girl shrieked, leaving the defeated child in the dust._

 _"She's something," A voice came from Tom Riddle's right side. He turned to stare at Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _"What?" Tom snapped back._

 _"Bellatrix," Rodolphus pointed to the girl with the curls running away to catch up to her friends. "She can sure pack a punch. I wouldn't recommend getting on her bad side."_

 _"Yeah…" Tom trailed off. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare at…Bellatrix. Such an interesting, foreign name, yet so pristine and beautiful. "Hey, Rod, what year is she-" he shifted his head and was cut off when he saw that Rodolphus had left. A moment of anger infected his mind-how dare his closest friend just leave him!- but he was brought into reality when he noticed Bellatrix walking back into Hogwarts castle._

 _Tom smiled in awe as he examined her black curls bounce on her shoulders and cascade down her back. He had just seen the best dueling skills in his life and he knew that one thing was for certain: she would be his._

. . . . . . . . . .

Bellatrix woke up into the real world, in shock of what she just witnessed. She felt special that Voldemort's first thoughts of her was the fact that she would belong to him; something she always wanted.

An aching feeling came to her chest. She dismissed her first thought as soon as it came to her mind because it couldn't possibly be—love? No. She never loved anyone in her life. Maybe a devotion; a promise of protection, but never love. Looking at Voldemort, she saw that his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning red. She opened her mouth to speak, but her master got to it first.

"Bellatrix, there's something I want you to know," he began, barely audible. "That memory was from when I was 18. It wasn't even me. It was…someone else. I saw you for the very first time just destroy that girl and I knew that you were the one. You would make my army of fighters complete," Bellatrix blushed profusely. "As time went on and you moved up in ranks until you were my most loyal, most faithful, I couldn't stop thinking about the time I first saw you. You looked so… different. I'd never seen anyone like you."

Bellatrix stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Voldemort. He looked in her dark brown eyes with his fiery red ones. Slowly, he brought a hand to her shoulder. She shivered at the cool touch. She had to use everything in her power to keep a straight face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Before opening them, she felt a second hand rest on the small of her back. In response to the sudden touch, her back arched. Voldemort only tightened his grip. He moved closer to the woman in front of him and leaned down until their faces were inches apart.

"And I don't think I ever will," he whispered. With great regret and pain he added, "but I can't love you." With those words escaped from his lips, he Apparated into thin air, leaving a cloud of black smoke. Bellatrix opened her eyes finally and looked around her surroundings. She was alone in the caves; Voldemort was gone; and her heart was broken. It was love, she realized that she was feeling. She knew it from the despair and depression she felt seeing the smoke dissipate. Bellatrix collapsed on one of the stone seats, and let a single tear slip out of her eye.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll try and finish this off within the next day or two, just so I can get this fic out of the way…I'm currently working on a SiriusxRemus story, but I won't reveal details! Please leave comments and reviews…I'd love a little feedback. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two and the final chapter of this story….butttt the first chapter of ANOTHER story is in the works! Enjoy guys *song lyrics are in italics, the story is in normal text***

 **I do** **not** **own any part of Harry Potter or its characters. I just own this story plot!**

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years_

 _You'd like to meet_

Bellatrix woke up to the sound of scratching at her bedroom window. Reluctantly she got out of bed and looked out the glass to see an owl repeatedly hitting it, a letter crumpled in its mouth. She yanked the window open and snatched the paper out of the animal's mouth. Impatiently it fluttered its wings, waiting for payment. Bellatrix tossed a sickle at its head and it swooped away.

She immediately recognized the curled, green ink on the envelope. Her name was scrawled in the center, her address just below it. Her breath hitched as she remembered the events from a year ago; in the cave, alone and sad, after her master had left her. And now, he was writing a letter to her.

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal you_

"My dearest Bella," Bellatrix heard Voldemort's voice in her head as she silently read the letter, "I'm sorry."

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

She continued to scan the letter and as she got farther and farther down the page, tears started falling. They blotched the ink, smearing green all over the page. She held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger_

 _And free_

"I hope that the events that occurred a year ago can be forgotten," the letter said. When Bellatrix read that line, her heart started beating faster. Voldemort was looking for forgiveness. "I hope that I can help stop the pain that I inflicted upon you."

 _I've forgotten how it felt_

 _Before the world fell at our feet_

"If you choose to read this letter, respond as quickly as you can. I need to know that you still care."

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

Bellatrix read the very last line out loud, "I hope that a small part of you can see that I'm trying. I'll see you soon, Voldemort." She immediately covered her mouth. She'd never said her lord's real name. Tears slipped past her fingers and crashed to the floor.

"My Lord," she whispered carefully, as if he was sleeping in the room and she would wake him. Bellatrix was going to listen to him—she was going to respond to him for the sake of obeying him. She raised her right arm and pushed her sleeve back, revealing the Dark Mark. Her long fingernails gingerly traced the outline. She was apprehensive, and didn't know if it was worth it. She pressed the black ink.

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Over the course of the past twelve months, there were countless times when Bellatrix's arm started burning. Voldemort was calling her to Apparate to him so he could say something in person. Right after the cave, Bellatrix's arm would hurt anywhere from five to ten times a day. However, as time went on and she wasn't answering, Voldemort only called once a week.

Bellatrix sat on her bed, breathing heavily and awaiting the arrival of Voldemort. Suddenly, black smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room, wearing his traditional black robes and looking somber as ever. He opened his eyes and stared at Bellatrix, who shifted nervously.

"Bellatrix," he started.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _As least I can say that I tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Bellatrix stood up, her hands resting stiffly at her side. "My Lord," she mumbled, bowing her head. They stood like this for several moments, but Voldemort was the first to break it. He started stepping towards Bellatrix. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. "I apologize, my Lord, for not responding after all those times you called. I—I just—"

"No," Voldemort interrupted, "You shouldn't be the one who has to apologize. It was me. I'm sorry I abandoned you in the cave so suddenly—I wasn't thinking—I never should have. You mean…too much to me." He said the last part quietly, almost like he didn't want to admit it.

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix's deep, brown eyes, looking for emotion in them. They were blank. Instead of waiting longer for her to respond, he continued. "I didn't mean for that to hurt you like it did. I was…anxious in the moment and didn't know what to do. I saw you standing in the caves; the blue light reflected off you and made you look so beautiful," He stepped closer to her.

 _It's no secret, that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

Bellatrix found the courage to speak. "It's fine," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it. I was just distracted by…you and just followed along. I'd always wanted your attention but I never could get it because we were always around the other Death Eaters and we couldn't do anything until that day." Bellatrix kept rambling stupidly. "You made me feel safe and protected and warm and I couldn't resist."

 _Hello from the other side_

 _At least I can say that I tried_

 _To tell you, I'm sorry_

 _For breaking your heart_

"My Lord—"

"Bella," Voldemort cut her off. "I am not your master anymore. You are my equal," he tried once more to put a hand on her back, and this time, she didn't oppose. He leaned down to her ear, his cool breath tickling Bellatrix's skin. "You may call me Voldemort," he whispered. She felt lightheaded when he pulled away. Tentatively, Bellatrix placed her hand on Voldemort's forearm, and a current rushed through her body. Bellatrix gazed at Voldemort with a mixture of lust and love and he looked at her with appreciation and affection.

"I forgive you," she said simply. She barely got the words out before Voldemort reached in and they were kissing.

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

 _Anymore_

 **And that's that. Please, leave a comment/review to let me know of your thoughts for this short little fic. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
